he_examswikiaorg-20200213-history
Wales
Exam Centres in Wales These exam centres have either taken external candidates in the past, or have indicated that they would consider it. Please feel free to add or edit information '''- we rely on the home-ed community to keep this up to date. It's easiest to edit if you create a Wikia account first, but you could also just leave a comment below and we'll add any centres mentioned to the main list. '''South Wales Swansea Sixth form College SSC accepts candidates for GCSEs, iGCSEs and A levels. They accept languages with speaking exams including Chinese, French, German, Spanish and Italian. They accept GCSE English which involves a speaking component. They often accept assessments that require coursework. The fees are from £165 per GCSE/IGCSE and £90 per paper for A levels. They are very friendly and helpful. Tel: 01792 535000 or apply via the website. Monmouth - Home Ed Partners GCSEs, with controlled assessments, and IGCSEs. Cost of sitting an IGCSE is approx. £115 per subject (exam fee plus invigilation of £20 per hour). Edexcel and WJEC only currently. Will consider Access Arrangements. Rosemary, who runs it, is very pro-HE and will look at all sorts of ideas to see if they can be accommodated. The plan is to add things like ECDL and BTECs if it can be done. Courses to lead up to exams are run for regular attenders and distance learners.Candidates can be entered as internal rather than external but would mean they would need to attend some study sessions and not be registered at another centre. This does, however, open up the chance of GCSEs which are not normally available to private candidates e.g. Food Tech and Child Development http://homeedpartners.co.uk for full details. Works with Monmouth Montessori School to take home ed pupils on a PT basis in order to facilitate particular subjects/exams. Age isn’t particularly relevant to them as they’ll facilitate when the student is ready rather than by age or school year Pembrokeshire College – Haverfordwest Private Candidates for GCSE , IGCSE and A-level exams including the new Science Practical Endorsement Workshops (5 days) including Access Arrangements + Examination Support Exam fees of £60 per paper for IGCSEs, GCSEs, A-levels. Cover all examination boards AQA, Edexcel, OCR, WJEC, Cambridge International. Online “self-paced study” courses for IGCSE and A-levels in most subjects with support of a dedicated course tutor, examination preparation and UCAS application support if required. Online “Live School” courses for IGCSE and A-level available in most subjects including A-level Computer Science with support of a dedicated course tutor, examination preparation and UCAS application support if required. Our experience has been of homework marked and returned within 3-4 hours for A-Level Physics and Maths. Another VERY Pro-HE centre and good at helping with access arrangements. Contact: Matthew Norman – m.norman@pembrokeshire.ac.uk 01437 753 191 St Claire's, Porthcawl - various prices - one off annual admin fee of £50 & invigilator cost per hour & exam cost of approx £50. [http://www.3at.org.uk/ 3A Tutors Bristol]' '''may be the closest option for some in Wales. £150 per GCSE - can be useful for MFL and computer science IGCSE. http://www.3at.org.uk/ [http://www1.bridgend.ac.uk/ '''Bridgend College'] -I think approx about £75 per GCSE - best to check with exam officer. AQA, IGCSE EDEXCEL, WJEC. http://www1.bridgend.ac.uk/ [http://www.interhigh.co.uk/ Interhigh] Not currently taking private candidates Not currently accepting private candidates. 2018 nterHigh Education Lewis Parry House Elvicta Estate Crickhowell NP8 1DF. Tel. 44 (0)1873 813900 Email. enquiries@interhigh.co.uk The following centres are no longer accepting external candidates: West Monmouth School - Pontypool -''' Update 22/11/2018 - no longer accepting external candidates. St Julian's School, Newport - no longer accepting private candidates as of October 2018. Mid Wales '''Newtown - Coleg Powys Do IGCSEs at least. Some home educators have found them very accommodating. North Wales * Ruthin School, Ruthin. Take a small number of IGCSE candidates yearly and happy to accommodate various papers. Check A levels. Apply early. * St David's College, Llandudno - This is currently a work in progress, but if a trial is successful, they *might* consider taking on external candidates in the future. Watch this space. (Edited March 2019 ) * The Marches, Moreton School, The Howells in Denbigh, Oswestry School and Ellesmere College 'don't t'ake external candidates. NB: Coleg Cambria no longer accepting external candidates although has in the past.